Adrianna Fey
by Fred without Kenny
Summary: OOTP SPOILERS LATER What if there was a new student frm America? This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to J.K.Rowling. Only the character Adranna Fey is mine and the idea of this story.  
  
A/N: Hey all! This is my first ever Fic so be nice please! Read and review and flames are welcome! Though, I'd rather not have any. Sorry if this idea was already used. I didn't know and I did't read that story. Anyways.. The characters might be a little OOC.. I'm sorry! Its really late at night and I swear I will fix it as soon as I can! XD  
  
I fixed it.. Sorry it's a Mary Sue. Like I said, It's my first fic! AND I made it at 1:15 at night! Plus my Grandma barrowed my book so I couldn't look this stuff up v.v. And thanks for the reviews! Its helped me sooo much!  
  
Story:  
  
Adrianna Fey looked around the big crowded train station and wondered how she was supposed to get on platform 9 3/4 of Kings Cross station. She looked from the 9th platform to the tenth over and over again. She looked over and saw the clock. If she didn't get on soon she would be late. Professor Dumbledore hadn't said anything about how to get on the platform in his letter. She looked over again and saw a few people walking towards the brick wall between platform 9 and 10. One was old looking, one had red hair, and one had jet black hair.  
  
She tucked her own black hair behind her ears and walked over to the Black haired boy with her trunk and noticed that the boy had a wand in his back pocket. Not that she was looking or anything. "Umm excuse me... Do you know how to get on the platform?"  
  
All four of them stopped. The red haired lady spoke. "Which platform?"  
  
Adrianna started to worry at this. Maybe it was just a stick in his pocket or something. "Uhh 9 and 3/4?" She said hopefully.  
  
"Oh... You must be a transfer student or something. Anyway," She pointed to the brick wall, "you see that?" Adrianna nodded. "Well you casually run into it as if not to draw attention. You can go after Harry."  
  
"ok..." At this the black haired boy broke into a jog and jogged right into the wall and vanished. She followed suit and jogged through the wall too. She stopped after a few seconds and looked around. Then found that Harry boy waiting for the other two people he was with. "Hi." She said to him. "My name is Adrianna Fey. Whats yours?"  
  
The boy looked up at her. "I'm Harry Potter. You can sit with me and my friends on the train if you would like." Adrianna nodded as the two ladies appeared out of the wall, followed closely by an older looking man with a bowler hat covering a side of his face and with trunks.  
  
He merely looked at Adrianna then spoke to the others. "All okay. Don't think we were followed." This made Adrianna wonder why they would be followed but then remembered that she had heard of Harry Potter somewhere.   
  
Then 3 more people came through the barrier. One man with red hair, a boy about Harry's and her own age with red hair, and a girl about their age with bushy brown hair. They all started to load the train with their luggage so Adrianna went over and put her own trunk onto the train. Then when Harry and his friends were done, some more people came over. One man with brown-gray hair, Two red headed twins, and a read headed girl about a year younger than herself.  
  
"No trouble?" The man with the hat over his eye asked.  
  
"Nothing." The man with gray-brown hair replied.  
  
She stepped back a bit, feeling slightly left out. She was gonna tell Harry that she was getting on the train and was gonna sit in the last compartment whether people liked it or not but noticed he was talking with the red head boy and brown headed girl. She shook her head and got on the train, continuing down until she reached the last compartment. She slid the door open and noticed that it was already occupied. A boy with brown hair that looked really clumsy was sitting in the compartment with a girl with wavy long BLONDE hair that was reading a magazine upside down called 'The Quibbler'.  
  
"Umm can I sit with you? I'm Adrianna." She said.  
  
The boy replied, "Sure. I'm Neville and this," He pointed to the girl, "Is Luna." The girl looked up at her and stared for a few moments before going back to reading her magazine upside down.  
  
She had just sat down when the compartment door opened. Harry came in and looked at them. "I was looking for you. Why'd you leave?"  
  
"I left because I thought we were gonna miss the train and you were talking with your own friends..." She said.  
  
"Nah... Well can I sit with you then because all the other compartments are full."  
  
"Sure Harry!" Neville said.  
  
Harry blinked for a few seconds then looked back at Adrianna. "Your obviously from the US... New York maybe?" He asked as he sat next to her.  
  
"Yup. New York City to be exact." She answered. "Your from here obviously... Whats Hogwarts like? I heard its a real good school.." She asked.  
  
"Oh it is! Just watch out for professor Snape!" Neville said.  
  
"Your obviously going to have to be sorted this year... I hope you get Gryffindor... Thats what I'm in.. I just hope you don't get Slytherin with Malfoy.." Harry said.  
  
"Or she could be in Ravenclaw with me." Luna said, looking up.  
  
Adrianna just shrugged. "What else can you be sorted into?" She asked.  
  
"Hufflepuff... Thats a good house too." Harry said, obviously thinking about something.  
  
Adrianna blinked a few times and her hair turned red. "Do you think my hair looks better red or black?" She asked.  
  
"How'd you do that?!" Neville and Harry said together.  
  
Luna looked up. "You must be an alien!" She said.  
  
Adrianna blinked a few times and looked at her blankly. "No... I'm a Metamorphagus.."  
  
"Oh! Are you related to Tonks?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nymph? Yeah.. She's my cousin's cousin's cousin!... And my ability is why I'm going to Hogwarts.. So I can get a wider education to become an Auror." Adrianna answered. "Now is it better red or black? Or blonde.." She said and snapped her fingers and her hair changed to blonde.  
  
"Blonde..." Neville said. "Black makes you look scary but Red looks good too.."  
  
Adrianna snapped her fingers again and her hair changed to black. "I like Black better... Scary isn't always a bad thing." She said.  
  
"Look at me... I wanna see what color your eyes are." Harry said.  
  
Adrianna turned to him. "Their dark purple." She said.  
  
Luna was still eyeing Adrianna suspiciously before she went back to reading her magazine. "Their sorta odd.. Did you make them look purplish black?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes.. But thats my normal eye color... I can change them but I'd prefer to be able to change my hair instead." She answered.  
  
"What do you mean? Can't you change both?" Neville asked.  
  
"I can... But I'm supposed to keep one or the other the same at Hogwarts so the teachers know its me." She said.  
  
"That makes sence..." Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and the red headed girl she has seen before came in. "Hi Luna, Harry, Neville." She said. She looked at Adrianna and paused for a second. "Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm Adrianna Fey. I'm an exchange student from America.. Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm Virginia Weasley but everyone just calls me Ginny." She answered.  
  
Suddenly three other people walked in by their compartment door. One had blonde hair and the other two were big and had brown hair. The blonde one spoke. "Is Adrianna Fey in here? My mum told me about her but I highly doubt she would be in here with you freaks." He smirked and looked at them all.  
  
"I'm Adrianna Fey..." Adrianna said, looking at him blankly, hiding her feelings of confusion.  
  
"You don't want to be seen hanging around this bunch. The dark lord doesn't like muggle lovers and mudbloods." He said. "But I can help you there. I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way." He introduced himself.  
  
She raised her right eyebrow, which had a silver ring going through it. "I'll make my decisions for now.. I'll see later on who I might wanna hang out with." She said, her voice nonchalant.  
  
He merely sneered at her and left with the other two. As soon as the door closed, Adrianna spoke up. "Obviously his mother doesn't know that I'm working to be and Auror so I can 'bring down' Voldemort not join him."  
  
At the sound of the name all but Harry cringed. "Oh yeah.. Sorry.. I forgot that less people say it in Britain than in America. Though, Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself, don't you agree?"  
  
"I do." Harry said but the rest looked uneasy.   
  
The rest of the train ride was mostly fun and Adrianna met a few other people. "So your a Metamorphagus.. What's that like?" Ron Weasley asked her.  
  
"Its fun. I can look like whatever I want to." Adrianna answered.  
  
"So why the dark hair, pale face, eyebrow ring look?" Hermione Granger asked.  
  
"It suits me. By the way.. Shouldn't we change soon?"  
  
"Yea.. Plus we got to get back to our prefect duties. See you up at the school." Ron said and Hermione and him left.  
  
The girls changed first and then waited outside for the boys to change. Draco Malfoy saw them and walked over to them. "Hey Fey! Come over here for a second." He yelled.  
  
Adrianna threw Ginny a 'Should-I' look and then shrugged and walked over to him. "Yea? What do you want?" She said calmly.  
  
"I heard you were coming here to train to be an Auror." He said.  
  
"Yeah so?" She raised her pierced eyebrow.  
  
"I'm just warning you. The Dark lord holds no pity for anyone. Get mixed in with the wrong kind and thats it for you." Draco had a serious look on his face.  
  
She shrugged. "I'll remember that.. Thanks for the advice but I follow my own instinct and no one else's." She started to walk away but he grabbed her arm. "Let me go." She growled.  
  
He let go of her and she stalked off. By then Harry and Neville were walking towards her. "Are you okay? What did Malfoy want?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm fine and its none of your damn business." She said. They walked back into their compartment and ate their sweets that they had bought earlier and talked about Hogwarts and the teachers.  
  
Soon they were there. They got off the train and Adrianna looked around. "Where am I supposed to go?" She asked Ginny.  
  
"I dunno.. Ask Hagrid. He's over there." She pointed to the big man shouting 'Firs years'.  
  
She walked over to him. "Excuse me.. I'm the exchange student from America and I was wondering.. Where do I go?"  
  
"Oh.. You mus' be Adrianna. I'm Hagrid. Yer suppose to come with us to be sorted." He said.  
  
She nodded and got into a boat with two other, younger kids. "Hi there." She said to them.  
  
They both looked at her and said "Hi" nervously. The boat rowed itself and soon they all got out of the boats. They followed Hagrid to a door.  
  
A stern looking woman opened it. "My name is Professor McGonagall. I am head of Gryffindor House. Welcome to Hogwarts. If you would just form a line in alphabetical order please." She put them in order and Adrianna was in between a boy with light brown hair and a girl with a braid, both way shorter than her.  
  
They followed Professor McGonagall into a huge room with four long tables and floating candles. There was a stage type thing that she was leading them in the direction of with a hat on a stool. The hat soon began to sing. Adrianna noticed there was another table too which was probably the teacher's table. She looked around while it was singing and saw Harry and his friends. They gave her a small wave.  
  
She waved back and then looked across the other tables and saw Draco Malfoy. He seemed to be staring at her. She quickly turned away and looked at the hat as it ended the song.  
  
"Now when I call your name please sit on the stool and put the hat on your head." Professor McGonagall said. She read them off and soon it was Adrianna's turn. "Fey, Adrianna."  
  
Adrianna walked up but was stopped before she got there. A teacher stood up, probably the headmaster and said, "Wait a minute Adrianna. Students, this is the exchange student from America. Please help her feel welcome no matter what house she is sorted into. That is all. Proceed Miss Fey."  
  
Adrianna picked up the hat, sat on the stool and put the hat on her head. It fit over her ears snuggly. Then the hat talked. 'Hmm... Hard decision. You have tons of bravery in you but your very sneaky. Well.. I think I should put you in... SLYTHERIN!' Adrianna blinked a few times and took off the hat. The Slytherin table was exploding with cheers but the rest of the tables looked astonished.  
  
She walked over to the Slytherin table and looked for a seat. Draco Malfoy waved her over and pointed out a seat between him and one of the boys he was with on the train. She walked over and sat by him.  
  
"Congratulations." He said to her.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Thanks I guess." She was sorta mad that she wasn't in the same house as Harry and the others, but figured she'd see them tomorrow anyway.  
  
The sorting ended and Professor Dumbledore made a speech. Then food magically appeared on the plates. "So did you play any sports in America?" A pug faced girl asked across from Adrianna.  
  
"Yes.. Actually I played soccer and Quidditch. I was center foward in soccer and the seeker for Quidditch." She put food on her plate.  
  
"Soccer? Isn't that a muggle sport?" Draco asked with disgust.  
  
"Actually yes. Its the best sport ever though. Besides Quidditch that is." Adrianna said.  
  
Soon the feast was over with and Adrianna had met Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Adrianna followed them to the dungeons when they stopped at a wall. Draco was currently pestering Adrianna about how she was a Metamorphagus and she missed the password. The wall opened and they walked inside.  
  
The prefect congratulated Adrianna and told her to follow Pansy to her room. She did and Pansy opened the door. "Don't you think he's so handsome?" Pansy asked as Adrianna looked around the green and silver room.  
  
Adrianna smiled. "Draco? Yeah.. I'd say hott though." There were three four poster beds and three hardwood vanities. At the foot of one bed was her trunk. She walked over to it and sat on the bed.  
  
Pansy soon left to go find some girl with the last name Bulstrode. Adrianna got dressed into her silver silk pajamas and went to sleep since she was really tired.  
  
She was awakened to Pansy's voice. "Adrianna it's time to get up!"  
  
She opened her eyes and looked around. She then got up and found her school clothes at the foot of her bed. She picked them up and followed Pansy to the shower.  
  
She came out a half hour later and walked down to the common room. Draco and Pansy were both down there, waiting for her. "Are you still going to be an Auror?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Yea. Thats why I came here in the first place." She answered.  
  
"But you were sorted into Slytherin." Said Pansy.  
  
"Yea I know.. I've read Hogwarts, A History." She said. "So what? That won't change my mind."  
  
They shook their heads and she followed them to the great hall. Adrianna checked her schedule. She had double potions with the Gryffindors first. Then she had Charms and Transfiguration.  
  
"Oh look. We have Potions with Potty, weasel, and the mudblood first thing." Draco said.  
  
She glared at him. "You mean Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" She asked.  
  
"No. I meant what I said." He answered.  
  
Her eyes flashed but she didn't press the subject. Soon breakfast was done and she was following Draco to potions. "So what's your favorite color? Mines green." Draco asked.  
  
"Silver and black.. I can't choose which one looks better. They look real good together though." She answered.   
  
Adrianna put a hand threw her black hair and silver streaks formed. "That is so cool! What about your eyes? Can you change those?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah.. But I prefer to keep them their normal color. Plus I either have to keep my hair the same or my eyes the same. I'd rather keep my eyes the same." Adrianna said.  
  
"Purplish black? Thats your normal color?"  
  
"Yes. Nymph had the same eyes when she was born too." She answered.  
  
"Nymph? Who's that?" Draco asked.  
  
"She's my cousin's cousin's cousin and a great Auror. She's also a Metamorphagus like me." Adrianna answered.  
  
"Oh. I'm related to her somehow.. I forgot how though. My mum doesn't talk about her much."  
  
They sat down together for class and soon Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in. She tried to catch their eye but none of them looked at her. In fact, as more Gryffindors came in, none of them looked at her at all.  
  
Professor Snape came in and gave them an opening speech. "Today we are going to be making a potion that can change a person's hair color. Not that some of you need this to chage your hair color." His lip curled as he threw a quick glance at Adrianna. "I will be assigning you partners."  
  
And so he partnered Gryffindors and Slytherins together. Ron and Draco, Pansy and Hermione, Neville and Blaise Zambini, ect. Adrianna was with Harry. "Hey." She said.  
  
"Hi." He said a bit reluctantly.  
  
"Whats the matter? Is something wrong?" Adrianna asked as she chopped up the salamander tails.  
  
"You were sorted into Slytherin. Thats whats wrong." Harry said as he added a vial of clear liquid into the cauldron.  
  
She grinned. "Whats wrong with a little interhouse relationship?"  
  
"Nothing I suppose." Harry answered as they continued making the potion.  
  
"Well then there you go." Adrianna said.  
  
They chatted on and on just like on the train until the potion was done. "Lets test it on you Harry. I don't need it anyway." Adrianna said.  
  
"Okay.. I guess." He scooped some of the potion up in a vial and drank some. Soon his hair was turning bright pink.  
  
"You remind me of Tonks." Adrianna said, smiling.  
  
Snape walked passed them and wrote something down in his notebook. Harry and Adrianna looked at each other. All too soon though, potions was over. She said her goodbyes to Harry and walked with Draco to their next class.  
  
By dinner time Adrianna had gotten to know a lot about Draco, as Draco learned a lot about Adrianna.  
  
Over the next few weeks they had become best friends. Ron and Hermione were talking to her again too. Draco and Adrianna were also real good friends with Blaise.  
  
One day at the beginning of October, after all the classes were let out, Adrianna, Blaise, and Draco were all just walking around the place, talking. "I mean these skirts are just too plain. Do you think I'm allowed to make a few changes?" She asked. Her hair was bright red that day.  
  
"I'm sure you could make it a few inches higher." Blaise said, wiggling his eyebrows at her jokingly.  
  
She rolled her eyes. Her eyebrow ring had a butterfly on it today. "Oh yeah.. And make my boobs two sizes bigger."  
  
"You could do that?!" Draco asked.  
  
"Of course I could. But since my two best friends are guys.."  
  
"Well what were you going to do to the skirt?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Well I was going to raise it a bit and then add my own American style to it. Safety pins."  
  
"Safety Pins? What'd you do with those?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'd put them all along the bottom.. You'll see tomorrow."  
  
The next day she came into the great hall for breakfast with black hair with pink streaks, safety pin lined, shortened skirt, and dark makeup around her eyes.  
  
No one really noticed a big difference. Adrianna always dressed punkish. She walked over to the Slytherin table and sat between Draco and Blaise who were staring at her. Oh.. Did she mention she had went from a B cup to a C cup? Ha.  
  
"Quit staring... Your disturbing me." Adrianna told them.  
  
It was a Friday morning and tomorrow was the first Hogsmeade visit.  
  
"Sorry." They said together.  
  
They ate their breakfast and hurried to potions. Today they were going to make shrinking potions.  
  
They took their normal seats and waited for the rest of the class to get there. They chatted about the Hogsmeade visit and what they were going to do there. Soon the class was filled with students and Snape came in, pairing them up with the normal people.  
  
Adrianna was with Harry again. She walked over to his seat and sat down. "Hey Harry." She said.  
  
"Hey Adrianna. Why are there safety pins in your skirt?" He asked as they started their work.  
  
"Oh.. Its just something big back home. I like it." Adrianna answered.  
  
Draco and Blaise both hated that Adrianna talked with the trio, but she didn't care. They were her friends too.  
  
Their potion was the second done. Right after Draco's and Hermione's.   
  
Adrianna once again said her goodbye's and followed Draco and Blaise.  
  
"Stupid Mudblood. She's always right, isn't she?" Draco was always in a bad mood after potions.  
  
Adrianna glared at him. "Stop calling her that."  
  
Blaise rolled his eyes. "You gotta stop hanging out with Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood Granger."  
  
"Why? At least I can talk to Hermione. At least I can have a friend thats a girl." Adrianna said.  
  
"What about Pansy?" Draco asked.  
  
"She's annoying." Adrianna answered.  
  
They stepped into the charms room and the conversation ended.  
  
A/N: Okay.. This is the end of my first chapter, hope you liked! Sorry if some of the characters are ooc but it's 1:15 here and my head isn't strait. I'll fix it later I suppose. Next chapter: The Hogsmeade visit and an unexpected kiss that could make or brake a relationship. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! Chapter 2! Hope you like it! If it's a little confusing or something just review and tell me and I'll see what I can do to fix it! ^-^   
  
It was a pretty nice day out in Hogsmeade. It was sunny but just a bit windy.  
  
Adrianna was wearing a plain white V-neck long sleeve shirt and black jeans. Her hair was black today and in a messy bun at the back of her head. She looked around the streets as she walked with Blaise and Draco.  
  
"We gotta go to the Three Broomsticks first and get a butterbeer." Draco said who was on her right.  
  
She shrugged. "I guess so.. I've never heard of a butterbeer. They serve them to people our age?"  
  
"They don't have alcohol in them if thats what your thinking." Blaise answered who was on her left.  
  
"I just hope we don't see the dream team while we're in there." Draco said. "We might lose somebody." He looked at Adrianna.  
  
"Don't look at me. I told you that I was going to hang with you guys today." Adrianna said as Blaise opened the door.  
  
He made a sweeping gesture into the door. "Ladies first."  
  
Adrianna rolled her eyes and walked in, followed by Draco and then Blaise. "It's.. Nice." She said.  
  
"It's a whole lot better then Hog's head." Draco said, leading her to an empty table while Blaise got the drinks.  
  
They sat across from each other. "So does Hogwarts ever have any dances? We had them all the time back in America."  
  
"Just one. That's around Christmas time. Its formal dress too." Draco answered.  
  
Blaise came back with the drinks and sat next to Draco. He handed them each a butterbeer. "What'd I miss?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing.. Just talking about the Christmas dance." Adrianna said, taking a sip of the butterbeer. "This is good."  
  
"Told ya." Blaise said.  
  
"You didn't tell me anything. Draco just said we had to get butterbeers. You guys didn't say anything about it being good." Adrianna said, smirking.  
  
The two boys rolled their eyes and they all laughed. They joked around more until their butterbeers were gone. When they went out the door they passed Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Hey." Adrianna said as they passed.  
  
"Hey." All three said together.  
  
They went to Honey Dukes, Zonko's, and then stopped to look at the haunted shack. "Is it really haunted?" Adrianna asked.  
  
"Sure it is." Blaise said.  
  
"We should go in and check it out." Adrianna said.  
  
Draco shook his head. "It's off limits."  
  
"So? C'mon! It'd be fun!" Adrianna was yanking on his arm and jumping up and down.  
  
"Well I'm not.. Limits or no limits, the place creeps me out." Blaise said.  
  
"Well I guess we'll be seeing you then, Blaise because one of you are coming in with me!" Adrianna said.  
  
"See you guys later." Blaise said and took off.  
  
"Wait, Blaise! Come back here! Don't leave me with her and that creepy old house!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Looks like your coming with me." Adrianna said, smirking.  
  
"You won't be able to get in anyway. It's blocked by magic. Trust me, I've seen people try to get in." Draco said.  
  
"You ruin everything and you shoulda said that in the first place... Well what are we going to do now?" Adrianna took her hair down.  
  
"Wanna go back to the three broomsticks? Maybe Blaise will be there." Draco suggested.  
  
"Sure." Adrianna said and they walked back to the Three Broomsticks and went in. They looked for Blaise but couldn't find him. "He must have went back to the castle." Adrianna said.  
  
"Yea.. Probably taking a nap." Draco said.  
  
They stayed there for a while longer and had a few butterbeers before finally leaving. They were walking back to the castle, talking about past relationships. "Yeah Pansy was a real bitch when I went out with her." Draco said.  
  
"I was going to go to this dance with this guy I really liked and then this other guy I really liked asked me out and I liked him better so I said yes. Well, I ended up not going out with the first guy and I found out that my boyfriend was going to dump me the day of the dance so I dumped him right then and there." (A/N: That actually happened to me.. I was so pissed.)  
  
"I would never do that to you." Draco said.  
  
Adrianna raised her pierced eyebrow. "Oh you wouldn't?"  
  
"Well no... I wouldn't if, you know.. We ever went out." Draco said, slightly blushing.  
  
She grinned and was about to say something when Draco's lips covered hers. Before Adrianna knew it, she was responding to his kiss by kissing him back. Finally Draco pulled away. Adrianna stared blankly at him.  
  
"Fuck." He murmured.  
  
Adrianna forced herself to joke about it and smirked. "What? Am I that bad of a kisser?"  
  
"No, no.. You were great a lot better than Pansy."  
  
She shook her head. "Then what's the big deal?"  
  
"Nothing. Well... Why are so clam about this? We're friends and we just kissed and you're acting like its not a big deal. It is though. You're supposed to slap me or confess you love for me or something."  
  
"Would you like me to slap you? Or would you rather have me confess my undying love for you." She smirked even though she was so confused about the feelings going through her head.  
  
"You know... Your eyes lie when you're trying to hide your feelings." He walked off leaving her standing there.  
  
She stood there until she heard the trio behind her. "Hey Adrianna, where's the monkies?" Ron asked.  
  
"Back at the castle. I was looking for my favorite quill and they didn't feel like helping me. I had just found it when you guys came." Adrianna lied.  
  
"Oh. Well you can walk back with us." Harry said.  
  
So she did. When they got back to the castle Adrianna stayed with them and they all went to study at the library for the Defense against the dark arts test with Lupin on Monday.  
  
~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~***~~~**********~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco walked into his dorm to find Blaise looking through the Daily Prophet. Blaise always read that damned newspaper.  
  
"Have fun with the ghosts?" Blaise asked, not looking up.  
  
"What? Oh.. yeah... Right after I told her there was no way she could get in it, even with magic." Draco answered. "What's in the papers now?"  
  
"Nothing Big. Just stuff on how you-know-you is getting stronger. Nothing I haven't read already." Blaise answered. "So did you ask her?"  
  
"Ask her what?" Draco asked.  
  
"You know. That thing I asked you to ask her for me?"  
  
"Oh. That. No sorry, it slipped my mind."   
  
"Dude!" Blaise said jumping up from the bed.  
  
"You have two more months until the ball. You have time." Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We got quidditch practice. We'll see you guys later." Harry said as he and Ron got up to leave.  
  
"Yeah.. This place is dull anyway." Ron added before they left.  
  
Adrianna rolled her eyes. "Good.. Now I can talk to you."  
  
"Talk to me about what?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Guy trouble." Adrianna said.  
  
"No. You? Guy trouble?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes me. You see... Draco kissed me. I wasn't looking for my quill. I was standing in shock still." Adrianna said slightly blushing.  
  
"Draco kissed you? Oh my gosh!" Hermione said, grinning.  
  
"Yea.. You know he's hott. But then there's Blaise who is the definition of tall, dark, and handsome."  
  
"Man.. Have you got it bad. Wanting your two best friends?" She tutted.  
  
"Hey. I can't help if their both really cute. But the thing is... What would Blaise say if I went out with Draco? And how the hell am I supposed to act around Draco?"  
  
"You could always avoid him... At least for a little while. Maybe by then you'll be over it." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Maybe I'll do that.. I dunno. I'll think about it later tonight." Adrianna said as she got up to leave.  
  
"Don't stay up too late and get some sleep." Hermione said.  
  
"Thanks. You too." Adrianna said and left the library.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco and Blaise were both lying in their own beds, Draco throwing up a little golf ball and Blaise still reading the newspaper. "I kissed her." Draco finally blurted out, not being able to stand the silence. The silence seemed to be telling him that he let his friend down and he couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"You didn't." Blaise said sitting up.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry! It just sorta happened... I can't explain it!" Draco said expecting Blaise to start yelling.  
  
"I'm not really mad." He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. "You could have told me. It's nice to know this stuff. So how was it?" Blaise said.  
  
"It was... Interesting." Draco said with a smirk.  
  
"That's the only word you can describe it with. Interesting." He sighed.  
  
"The thing is I didn't even know I liked her. Not like that anyway. But then we were talking and I just sorta.. Kissed her."  
  
"You Arsehole (A/N: haha Arsehole.. Say that three times fast :p). What happened next?"  
  
Draco explained what she had said and what he said before he left her standing there. "And her eyes were just so big when I walked off. Like a deer in front of headlights..."  
  
"Fucker! You just left her standing there? Nice going. I bet she's going to avoid you." Blaise said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh shit. Well what do I do now?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well I'll talk to her at dinner. How about I sit between you two?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Yea.. Thanks." Draco said.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Adrianna went down to the great hall for dinner and saw Draco sitting next to Blaise. She blinked a few times and walked over to them and sat by Blaise. "Hi."  
  
She glanced at him. "Hi."  
  
"How was Hogsmeade without me?" He grinned.  
  
"It was fine." She said.  
  
"Yeah.. So I've heard." He said.  
  
She raised her pierced eyebrow. "Heard about what exactly?"  
  
"Oh you know.. The butterbeers, the Shrieking Shack, the kiss." He added with a super grin.  
  
She threw a quick glare at Draco. He smirked. She felt her heart falter. Thoughts were going through her head at 100 miles per hour. 'What was that smirk all about?' and 'Why is my face so warm?'. Also 'Am I really blushing that badly?'  
  
"You okay?" Blaise asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't feel too good." With that she got up and walked out of the great hall. As soon as she got out the doors she ran. She ran up so many stairs that her legs were killing her as she got to the top. There were big windows with window sills big enough to sit on. She sat on the middle one and looked out at the sky.  
  
Sometimes she just felt like maybe the answers will come to her if she looked hard enough. They rarely ever did though.  
  
She stayed up there for hours until finally sneaking back into the Slytherin common room and into her Dorm. Pansy was doing Millicent's hair. "Oooh... Where've you been?" Pansy squealed.  
  
"No where." She sat on her bed and got out a notebook. It was the one she wrote whenever she had a song stuck in her head. She started writing.  
  
"Don't tell me no where. Now where were you? A romantic night in the Astrology tower? Hmmm?" Pansy pestered.  
  
"Nope. I was watching the stars." Adrianna answered, writing down more.  
  
"Watching the stars? What fun is that?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Who said anything about fun? I needed answers so I got them." Adrianna answered.  
  
"And the stars answered the questions?" Millicent asked, holding in her laughter.  
  
Adrianna rolled her eyes. "No.. I found the answers. I just needed peace and quiet." She finished the last verse of the song and put it away.  
  
"You going to sleep?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Yup.. As soon as I change." Adrianna got up and left with her bed clothes. She changed in the bathroom into her duck pajamas (A/N: I have these Pajamas and their soooo cute ^-^) and washed off all her makeup. She exited the bathroom and dropped off her clothes from that day in the dorm room.  
  
She grabbed her DADA book and went into the common room to study. No one was down there luckily so she sat by the fire. About a half hour later, Blaise came down wearing nothing but his pajama bottoms. He sat in the chair next to her. "How'd I know you'd be down here?" He asked.  
  
"No idea." Adrianna answered.  
  
"I'm good... Thats how." He said smirking.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You see I couldn't sleep and I knew you probably couldn't either because neither can Draco and friends tend to be awake at the same times." Blaise explained.  
  
"And Draco's not down here because?" Adrianna asked, looking up at Blaise.  
  
"Do you want him to be down here?" He asked. She shrugged. "Exactly." After a few minutes of silence he spoke up again. "Was he really that bad?"  
  
"No... It's just it took me by surprise and it's really weird talking about it with a guy... Specially Draco's best friend."  
  
"Not his most best friend. Thats both of us." He said.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
Draco stared up at the ceiling. 'Where the hell is Blaise?' He thought. He got up and went down to the common room. Adrianna and Blaise were chatting away about something or other.  
  
"My dad was murdered when I was 6." Adrianna said, quietly. Almost too quiet for Draco too hear so he crept foward and hid.  
  
"By who?" Blaise asked.  
  
"A deatheater. That's why I wanna be an Auror." She answered.  
  
'Holey Shit..' Draco thought.  
  
It was quiet. All that could be heard was the crackling of the fire. And then there was a sob. Draco peaked out of his hiding spot to see Adrianna crying on Blaise's bare shoulder.  
  
"I've never told anyone about my real dad. My mom got remarried and I just told everyone that he was my dad. But he's not the same." She was crying and the words were hardly coherent. "He never really liked me that much.. I know he.. Tried but it's really just not the same." She wasn't calming down and she was only going to get worse.  
  
Blaise was hugging her. 'That double crosser.' Draco thought. 'Oh wait.. Guess I double crossed him first.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************************  
  
Blaise was really enjoying this. Here was the girl he liked, crying into his shoulder looking so vulnerable and he was being the one comforting her. "Shh.. It's okay." He cooed.  
  
She started up again. "And then.. And then he kissed me and I kissed him back.. And he left me there and then he smirked at me at dinner which got me confused. And now I'm in such a mess and I'm crying on your shoulder and I haven't cried in three years. And I threw that all away!" He hugged her tighter.  
  
He liked this.. He got to play the hero and he didn't care if Draco was watching right now.. Draco double crossed him first. But of course Draco wasn't watching.  
  
And then she was babbling on about something that he couldn't make out. "And I still wanna be his friend! I don't want to have to deal with this. With you and with him... I just want to be friends again."  
  
"Shh.. Calm down. I'll get this sorted out for you. I promise... Now just calm down." He was starting to feel really bad. This was three years worth of crying. But then he thought of the way her skin felt.  
  
She cried for a good five minutes before finally stopping. She was sitting on Blaise's lap, him hugging her when she got off and stood up. He stood up too. "Ready to go back upstairs?" He asked.  
  
She nodded and he picked her up and carried her to where the girls stairway was. The whole time she was trying to get down but of course he wouldn't let her. He finally let her down and she ran up the stairs. He smiled to himself and headed towards the boys staircase.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Draco practically ran up the main staircase where Blaise walking towards the boys staircase. "Blaise, Hold on!"  
  
Blaise turned around and the smile from his face faded. "Um.. Hey Draco."  
  
Draco raised an annoyed eyebrow. "What was that all about? The whole crying thing?"  
  
"Well what was I supposed to do? Say 'Get off me'? I don't think so! You would have done the same thing!" Blaise said angrily.  
  
"Yea your right.. I would have..." Draco said guiltily.  
  
"Yea I know.. Okay.. let's forget this and get some sleep, eh?" Blaise asked. Draco nodded.  
  
~~~~*~********~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~********~*~*~******  
  
As soon as Adrianna got in her dorm and hit her bed, she fell asleep.  
  
When she woke up the next day, Pansy and Millicent were already gone. She had a monster headache. Then she remembered the night before and groaned.  
  
She got up and got out her clothes for the day and went off and took her shower in the girls bathroom. She came out wearing a white V-cut T-shirt and a black mini skirt. She put on the usual dark makeup and changed her hair so it had silver streaks in it. She walked down to the common room and saw Draco and Blaise waiting for her like any other Sunday.  
  
They both looked at her oddly. 'Yes I am still me whether or not I cry or get kissed by my best friend.' She thought.  
  
"Are you guys okay? You're looking at me oddly."  
  
"We're fine.. Right Draco?" Blaise asked, shaking it off.  
  
"Yup.. Fine." Draco answered.  
  
Blaise was in the middle that whole day. That whole week too. Draco and Adrianna only spoke to each other when they thought it was necessary. Obviously the Gryffindors had noticed. One potions class Ron asked quite rudely if she and her 'boyfriend' had broken up. Hermione had slapped him for that.  
  
It had been two weeks since the kiss. It was a Wednesday and just she and Blaise were walking around, talking like they usually did. "You know.. Me and Draco used to take walks like this. I'd like to have that friendship back."  
  
"Well I'll talk to him about it... These things take time." Blaise said.  
  
"Oh.. I know.. It's just... I miss it." Adrianna said.  
  
"You always have me.. You know that right?"  
  
"Yeah I know.. But you and Draco have a huge personality difference."  
  
"Who has a better personality?" Blaise asked.  
  
"I like both your personalities. I need both of them."  
  
"Yeah well I'll talk to him." Blaise said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was dinner time and Draco and Blaise were talking. Adrianna was talking to one of the younger Slytherins.   
  
"I messed it all up didn't I?" Draco asked Blaise throwing a quick glance at Adrianna.  
  
"Yeah you did, but she's never once said that it was your fault." Blaise answered.  
  
"Well should I just start talking to her again? Like I used to?"  
  
"Yea you should. I think that's what she wants."  
  
A/N: Sorry I have to update the first chapter now.. I want it to be in 6th year! Not 5th! It just makes it so much easier.. Soooo I'll be changing some of the first chapter.. Anyways.. What do you think? Too much drama for one chapter? Nah! You can't have too much Drama ^-^. Next Chapter: Will Draco and Adrianna make up? Or will she keep avoiding him? And what about Blaise? 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I changed this fic to a rated R fic because of this chapter. I had Draco be a sweetie in the morning. I mean, Rowling didn't really explain much about Draco except that he hates all the Gryffindors and that he always is mean to them. She didn't say that he wasn't nice to girls he liked. She also didn't say that he didn't like snuggling in the morning ^-^. And that he watches out for his friends.  
  
It was Friday afternoon and Adrianna was walking to her Arithmancy class all alone. She heard someone running behind her and looked behind her. It was Draco.  
  
"Hey wait up!" He yelled after her.  
  
She stopped walking. She had forgotten that he had Arithmancy with her. "Sorry. I forgot." She said.  
  
"You've been forgetting the past two weeks." He said. They started walking again.  
  
"Yeah well I've had a lot on my mind."  
  
"You wait up when it's Blaise and me." He was going to keep on bugging her.  
  
"Well that's two people to remember. You're only one person to remember."  
  
"You used to remember." He pointed out.  
  
She smiled. "Well you never kissed me before."  
  
"Is that why you've been avoiding me?" He asked.  
  
"Yup." She said, grinning.  
  
"So can we go back to being normal friends?"  
  
"Yeah... Normal friends or Best friends?"  
  
"Best Friends."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
They walked into the classroom together and sat down together. Hermione smiled at Adrianna. Adrianna smiled back.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~**  
  
Blaise smiled to himself at the dinner table. Adrianna was sitting in the middle again and everything was back to normal. And Blaise knew he'd be thanked for it later.  
  
"What about those duck pajamas?" Draco asked Adrianna.  
  
Her eyes widened. "You were watching?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah.. I was trying to find Blaise and you guys were just sorta there..."  
  
"I got them for Christmas and their really comfy." Adrianna explained.  
  
Blaise was just listening to their conversation, not bothering to jut in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******  
  
By Halloween they were know as the Slytherin trio. To many, they were just like the Gryffindor trio (Harry, Hermione, and Ron). They weren't really though.  
  
It was the Halloween feast and there was a party in the Slytherin common room afterwards. "What kind of party?" Adrianna asked Blaise.  
  
"Good question. I dunno really. All I know is the seventh years are setting it up."  
  
"I bet there's going to be Alcohol because its 5th years and up." Draco said, butting in.  
  
"Sweet." Adrianna said, remembering the parties she used to have back home. There were tons of them in the last week she was there. They were all for her too.  
  
"Yea.. We're getting a forth year to be a spy.. Just in case Snape comes. He never has yet though." Blaise said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************************  
  
Adrianna followed Blaise and Draco to the common room. The party started in an hour according to them. She went her separate way and went into the dorm room. Pansy was putting on her makeup and Millicent was doing Pansy's hair.  
  
"You're going to the party, right?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Yup." She said, getting out her party clothes.  
  
She got changed in the bathroom. When she came out, she was wearing a blue strapless top with a white streak across the top. It showed from her belly button down to the brown belt that was on her blue jeans.  
  
Her hair was a medium brown color and it was wavy and it touched her shoulders. She did her makeup in the bathroom as well. She had glitter on her eyes and mascara. Her lips were red and shimmered.  
  
She was walking back to the dorm room when she bumped into Blaise. He had gelled his dark hair so it spiked up and he was wearing a black beater that showed his six pack off and blue jeans. "Adrianna?" He asked.  
  
"Yup." She said, smiling.  
  
"Wow.. You look different." Blaise said, surprised. "Hey Draco! Come down here for a second!" He yelled up.  
  
Adrianna rolled her eyes as she heard Draco come down the stairs. He had a black t-shirt on that showed his pack off as well and Blue jeans.  
  
"I didn't know you guys liked to dress so much alike." Adrianna said, now grinning.  
  
"Adrianna?!" Draco asked, looking at her oddly.  
  
"Yup. Thats me." She said.  
  
"You look different."  
  
"That's what I said." Blaise said, grinning.  
  
She shook her head. "This is what I like to party in. Now.. If you'll excuse me.. I still need to get something." She walked up the stairs and into her dorm room.  
  
She sat on her bed and found her gold hoop earrings which she put on. She then added body glitter to her arms and stomach.  
  
"You look good." Pansy said.  
  
"Thanks. You do too." Pansy was wearing a green halter top and a short jean mini skirt.  
  
"I heard there's going to be alcohol at the party.. You drinking?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Of course. We always do back home." Adrianna said. "Just as long as someone's parents were gone for the weekend."  
  
"We have dinner parties sometimes with wine.. But that's always formal dress and their always deatheater parties." Pansy said.  
  
Adrianna nodded. She already knew that most of the Slytherin's parents were deatheaters. "Well I'm going down now.. See you down there." Adrianna said.  
  
She walked down the stairs wearing silver high heals that had straps wrapping around her ankles. She had put them on right before she went out the Dorm room.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
Draco and Blaise were waiting for everyone to get in the common room when they saw Adrianna walk down. They grinned at each other and walked up to greet her. Draco still couldn't believe that it was Adrianna. She looked so different with colors on.  
  
He hadn't slicked his hair back like usual. It was just down and above his ears and around his eyebrows.  
  
He couldn't wait to start dancing with her. Of course she'd be dancing with Blaise and Draco, but he was still excited.  
  
Soon it was time for the party to start and the drinks were all on the table off to the side. All the furniture was gone and there was lots of space. Soon the music started playing.  
  
~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a fast song and people started dancing. Blaise watched Adrianna dance. She was very good at it. He and Draco both started dancing with her. He loved the feel of her skin on his. She had put her arms around his neck and was swinging her hips and grinding into him.  
  
She let go and went over and did the same to Draco. He had never known she was such a wild girl. Just a few weeks ago she was crying on his shoulder in this room. Now she's dancing with Draco and himself like a party animal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************  
  
Adrianna was having so much fun. She had missed dancing and doing her own thing. After a while the three got tired out and sat on the steps. Draco went to go get some drinks. He came back with three beers in his hand. Adrianna and Blaise both took one and took a drink. She personally didn't care for beer but there was nothing else.  
  
She finished it and went back out to dance some more. Draco and Blaise said they'd join her later. Thank god it was a Friday. As time went on she had a few more drinks and danced with both of them. At the time being, Draco was in front of her and Blaise was behind her. Blaise's hands were wrapped around her middle and Draco's arms were under her arms.  
  
All three of them were drunk. All Adrianna knew was she had to keep dancing until the music was off. She was sorta dizzy and wasn't aware of where she was. Draco was grinding into her front and Blaise was grinding into her back.  
  
Soon the music stopped and the party had to stop. They were the last ones in the common room and the last ones to go up to bed. Before they did though, Blaise tried to get her to come up with him. She was going to but Draco stopped her. He obviously wasn't as drunk as the two of them.  
  
"You're going to your own room even if I have to carry you there." He said.  
  
"Guess you're carrying me." She said.  
  
He carried her to the Girl's dorm and set her down in her bed. She must have passed out while he was carrying her because she was already asleep. He was so tired himself that he just climbed into her covers and rolled over to sleep.  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****  
  
Blaise went reluctantly up to his dorm and into his bed all alone.  
  
When he woke up, he had a killer headache. He rolled over and groaned. He got his wand out and whispered the hangover healing spell. He tried to remember how he got a hangover and the memories flooded back to him. He had tried to get Adrianna to sleep with him. What the hell was he thinking? Oh yeah... He was drunk.  
  
He looked around his dorm room. Crabbe and Goyle were both gone and so was Draco. 'It must be really late.' He thought.  
  
He got up and went and showered and changed. He came out and looked for Draco but couldn't find him. It was only 7:30 a.m.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adrianna woke up with big arms wrapped around her. She looked over at Draco and started panicking. 'Oh shit. I didn't sleep with him did I?'. She thought. She had a killer headache.  
  
"Draco.. Wake up." She said, poking him.  
  
"Huh?" He said opening his eyes.  
  
She smiled. He looked really cute. "Draco.. Wake up!" She said, trying to get out of his arms.  
  
He tightened his grasp around her. "I don't want breakfast mom! Lemme sleep more."  
  
"Draco! Wake up!" She practically yelled, still not loud enough to wake up her Dorm mates.  
  
"I'm awake!" He said, opening his eyes and looked at her, half asleep still. "Am I in heaven?" He asked.  
  
She fwaped him in the head. "Shut up."  
  
He opened his eyes more and seemed to come to his senses. "Shit. Did we do anything?"  
  
"I don't think so. We're still dressed." She said.  
  
"Well how about some friendly snuggling then?" He asked, inching closer.  
  
'He's so cute in the morning.' She thought to herself and snuggled closer.  
  
"Do you have a headache too?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah.." She answered.  
  
"What happened last night?"  
  
"Party." She murmured.  
  
"Mmmmm.." He nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Where's Blaise?"  
  
Draco groaned. "Why'd you have to bring him up?"  
  
"Well you said this was a friendly snuggle and it's not too friendly without the third friend. Plus.. Don't you think that he'll notice you're gone?" She asked.  
  
"Oh. Yeah..."  
  
"You're really sweet in the morning, you know that?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're not so.. Arrogant." She answered.  
  
"I'm never arrogant." He answered, his breath hot on her neck.  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are we going to get up, or what?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." He let go of her and they both stood up.  
  
They went downstairs together where they saw Blaise. "Where've you two been?" He asked with a grin.  
  
"No where." Draco answered sitting in the chair next to him.  
  
"Yup.. No where.."  
  
"Sure. Like I'm going to believe that. And that's why you wouldn't let her come up with me last night." Blaise said.  
  
Adrianna fwaped him. "We didn't do anything. All I know is we woke up next to each other with clothes on. And then we did some friendly snuggling." Adrianna said.  
  
"Well I want some friendly snuggling too then." He said, putting on a puppy dog face.  
  
"I'm cold... Move over." She said. He moved over in his seat and Adrianna sat down so they were sharing the chair.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her. "Better?"  
  
"Mm Hmm." She said.  
  
"What about me?" Draco said.  
  
"What about you? You already got to cuddle with her." Blaise said.  
  
Draco whispered something and flicked his wand and the chair got bigger. "Now I can fit." He said and sat next to Adrianna.  
  
"Now I'm warm.. Thanks guys."  
  
Blaise pulled her closer to him. "Mine."  
  
Draco pulled her back closer to him. "No.. Mine."  
  
"I'm not a frickin toy guys.. I'm your best friend." She stood up. "God. I know I'm a girl but I'm your best friend so control your hormones."  
  
They both stood up and looked confused. They looked really cute together, confused.  
  
"Don't look at me like you're confused."   
  
Blaise shook his head and came up to her and ruffled her hair. "Best friend, eh?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and ran to her and picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and ran around the room. She screamed and beat on his shoulder but he wouldn't let her down. He and Blaise were both laughing really hard. They were still all in their clothes from the party and Adrianna was thanking god that she had put a spell on her top so it didn't fall down.  
  
Finally he put her down. "Sorry. I couldn't resist." He said.  
  
Adrianna shook her head. "I'm going to go take a shower and change. I suggest you two do the same. You stink." She smiled and ran upstairs.  
  
She came down in a black tank top and tan colored pants. Her hair was long and red today. Blaise was already down there but Draco wasn't. "You know, you and Draco are almost related?" Blaise said.  
  
"Yup. I know. But the almost doesn't count."  
  
"You're right I suppose." He said.  
  
Time went on and it kept getting sooner and sooner to the Christmas ball. A few weeks before Draco received a letter from home.  
  
"I have to go with her?! Oh damnit mom." Draco said after reading it at the table.  
  
"Who?" Adrianna asked.  
  
"Pansy." Blaise said. "I saw it coming."  
  
"Yea... But why her? She's so annoying!" Draco said.  
  
A squeal was heard from down the table. Pansy ran over and hugged Draco. "Did you get a letter? We're going to the Christmas Ball together!" She said.  
  
"Pansy get off me. I'm only going with you because I have to." He said.  
  
"You know thats not true Dracie." Pansy said.  
  
Draco gave Adrianna and Blaise the help-me look. They just laughed and got up from the table and left to go to DADA. They were walking and talking. "Speaking of the Christmas Ball, Since Draco's going with Pansy, Do you want to go with me?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Sure!" Adrianna said. She ran a hand through her black hair with sliver streaks.  
  
"Great!" Blaise said as they walked into the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The weeks passed by quickly after that. Draco complaining about going with Pansy, Adrianna talking to Hermione about who she was going with (Hermione was going with Harry), and Blaise rubbing it in to Draco that he was going with Adrianna (when she wasn't around).  
  
Finally it was the day of the Christmas Ball. Draco was going home the day after, just like most of the students. Blaise wasnt this year and Adrianna didn't feel like going that far for Christmas.  
  
Classes got out early that day. Soon it was just one and a half hours till it began. Adrianna took a shower and dried her hair. It was longer than usual, black, and with silver streaks in it. It reached the lower part of her back. Her dress was silver and had no straps. She wore her black strapless bra underneath.   
  
Her shoes were silver and the heels went up a good two and a half inches. They wrapped around her ankles and had a small magic buckle on them. She walked up to her Dorm room and sat at her vanity. Pansy wasn't there and neither was Millicent. She applied her makeup. She had silver eye shadow and black eye liner. She added a lot of glitter to her eyes before putting on black mascara.   
  
She put on pink lip gloss that was supposed to last 24 hours. She put a spell on her face which made all the make up smudge-proof. She then applied body glitter all over her body. She put on a plain silver necklace that had an A at the bottom of it.  
  
She walked downstairs and into the common room was. Blaise, Draco, and Pansy were all there. Blaise had his hair gelled up again and Draco's was parted and around his face. They were both wearing black dress robes. Pansy was wearing a red tango type of dress and was clutching on to Draco's arm.  
  
Adrianna walked over and locked elbows with Blaise. "Oh hi!" He said, smiling. "You look wonderful. I got this for you." He handed her a box.  
  
Draco and Pansy both said "Hi." Draco's was more enthusiastic than Pansy's though.  
  
Adrianna opened it and inside was a silver rose corsage and a silver ring with a red gem in it. She put both on and kissed Blaise's cheek. "Aww thanks. Your present is wonderful." She said.  
  
Blaise grinned. "Your welcome."  
  
"It goes good with your outfit." Draco said.  
  
"Yeah.. I noticed that." She said, smiling.  
  
"Like I was saying," Pansy butted in. "I already know what I'm getting for a Christmas present. I'm getting a new really expensive coat."  
  
"Isn't that interesting." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Well We'll see you down there. Adrianna and her date are one of the five opening the dance. And you better get down there too, Captain." Blaise said. He meant Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team.  
  
Adrianna and Blaise left, elbows entwined, and entered the great hall soon. Most of the people were already there.   
  
A/N: heh... I think Draco would be nicer if he had some friends so thats how I'm having him act. So if you don't like it just stop reading this fic. Anyways.. Next Chapter: The Christmas ball and some horrible news. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay... Time for chapter 4!! Sorry i was a little late with this one.. My cat got run over so I got a little off track.. I miss him dearly.. Anyways.. Hope you like this chapter and keep in mind that I wasn't feeling the best when I wrote this so if it's a bit bad then sorry I couldn't help it! ;-;  
  
In the next ten minutes, everyone was there and Dumbledore had just gotten over with his opening speech. "Now can we have the four quidditch captains and their dates and Adrianna Fey and her date come out to the center please?"  
  
Adrianna was led by Blaise to the middle where the other four were. Draco and Pansy, Harry and Hermione, Cho Chang and some seventh year, and the two Hufflepuffs whom she didn't know. The music started and Blaise put his hands on her hips and Adrianna put her arms around his neck. They began to rock in a circle.  
  
Draco casually smiled at her. She smiled back. When the music ended, everyone politely clapped. Draco walked up to them as Pansy went in the other direction. "She's so annoying." He said.  
  
Blaise rolled his eyes. Adrianna smiled. "Well, c'mon! Everyone's dancing but us!"   
  
Draco and Blaise both smiled. Adrianna started to dance, swinging her hips to the music, moving her arms and legs. Draco and Blaise joined in. After another few songs, it was another slow song. Adrianna danced with Draco this time since Pansy wasn't anywhere around. Blaise just sat down drinking punch.   
  
Draco was whispering in her ear. "And then he's all like 'Malfoy, leave Adrianna alone' on the way in. I was like, 'Potter she can think for herself.. She said that herself. Why don't you leave her alone?'"  
  
Adrianna shook her head. Soon the song was over and Blaise came back. Most of the dance went the same way. Adrianna slow danced with Blaise and Draco, taking turns with each one until Pansy came back. Then Adrianna only slow danced with Blaise.  
  
It was about an hour before the end of the dance and Adrianna noticed McGonagall giving Dumbledore a letter. After he read it he looked at Adrianna, his blue eyes not twinkling for once.  
  
She looked down and then at Blaise, whom she was slow dancing with at the moment. "Something wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Nope. Not at all." She smiled at him, but something about the way Dumbledore looked at her had scared her.   
  
The dance went on, Adrianna having a real good time and Draco being pestered by Pansy. Soon the dance was almost over. Adrianna looked up to see Dumbledore coming towards her.  
  
"Professor." She greeted. His face was not happy.  
  
"Adrianna would you come with me to my office? I would like to talk to you about something." Dumbledore said.  
  
"What about?" Adrianna asked.  
  
He looked at her thoughtfully. "I'll tell you when we get there."  
  
She nodded and looked at Blaise and Draco. They both looked confused. "Okay then."  
  
She followed Dumbledore to his office, threw the secret door (The password was licorice). She went up the golden stairs and into the doors. Inside was an interesting room with many paintings.  
  
"I think you might want to sit down for this." He said.  
  
She nodded and sat down across from him. "I have a very important letter from your mother." He said and handed her the parchment.  
  
She started to read.   
  
Dear Adrianna,  
  
If you get this then I'm terribly sorry. I'm dead. I was probably killed by deatheaters. You see, I was an Auror. I didn't tell you though because I didn't want you worrying about me. I'm probably up in heaven with your father, looking down on you. Be good to yourself. And I'm sure your headmaster will give you the things I sent him to give you. Use them all wisely.  
  
Love,  
  
Your mother  
  
Adrianna couldn't believe this was real. It couldn't be real. She looked up at the headmaster. "I'm terribly sorry Adrianna. Specially since it had to happen before the holidays. She was killed by a deatheater along with Courtney Van Fleet and Chloe Kilmer. They had been home on break and the two of them were at your house at the time. The Aurors said they were probably making something for you."  
  
Adrianna's heart sank. Not only was her mother dead, but her two best friends back in the states too? This was too much for her to handle and she fainted.  
  
She woke up to a bright light. Everything was slowly coming into view. There was a light above her head and she was laying in a bed with white sheets. She rolled over and someone was sitting in the chair. It was Blaise. "Where am I?" She asked.  
  
"You're awake! You scared the crap out of Draco and I! Draco had to leave this morning for break though. And you're in the infirmary." He answered.  
  
"How long have I been here?"  
  
"Only since last night. I'm sure she'll let you leave and go back to the dorm. What happened?"   
  
Suddenly she was flooded with memories from the night before. The dance, the letter, her mom and her two best friends. She bit her lip. She didn't want to cry here.  
  
Suddenly a lady that looked sorta familiar came in. "Oh I see your awake. You can go now if you'd like. You just need to take this potion."  
  
Adrianna nodded and the lady gave her a vial. Adrianna took all of it down. "You know, if you need to talk to someone you can always come to me or Professor McGonagall. Just come and find one of us. My name is Madam Pomfrey by the way."  
  
"Thanks... I'll remember that, but now I just wanna get back to my dorm room." Adrianna said.  
  
Madam Pomfrey nodded and Adrianna followed Blaise out. As soon as they shut the door, Blaise put his arm around her middle as if she was going to fall. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it here." She said quietly, afraid if she was any louder she would start crying hysterically.   
  
Blaise nodded and they walked down to the Slytherin common rooms in silence. When they got into the common room, it was empty because all the other Slytherins had gone away for the break. Blaise lead her up to his room, just incase a professor came in.  
  
They both sat on his bed. "Are you going to tell me what happened now?" Blaise asked, his voice kind and patient, a voice Adrianna hardly ever heard come from Blaise.  
  
"Their dead."  
  
"Who's dead?"  
  
"My mom. My two best friends. Dead. Gone forever." Adrianna was trying to hold back the tears the best she could.  
  
Blaise closed his eyes. "By deatheaters?"  
  
She nodded and started crying. Blaise wrapped his arms around her and put her head against his chest. She started crying even worse and started cursing. "And now I have no one to go back to. My mom and dad are dead. My two best friends are dead. I can't deal with this."  
  
"You could stay with my family for summer break." Blaise suggested.  
  
This made her sob harder. "You're dad is a deatheater!" She yelled at him. She hugged him tighter.  
  
"I'm sorry." Blaise said. "It'll be alright. I'm here for you. Draco will be here for you. I'm sure Potter and his friends will be there for you too."  
  
She looked up at him. "Thanks." She sniffled and closed her eyes.  
  
"You're welcome." He said. He waited for a response but found that she was sleeping.  
  
He ran his fingers threw her hair before gently putting her down on his bed and covering her up.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************  
  
She was flying on her broom. The clouds were all around her and the wind was blowing in her face. She didn't know where she was going but she knew she had to go straight. Suddenly Draco and Blaise came up from behind her. "Hey Adrianna!" They shouted.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked.  
  
"To visit some people in Heaven." Blaise answered. Suddenly there was a huge goal post and Draco, Adrianna, and Blaise flew threw it. Then there were angels. They were all so beautiful. She landed on the soft grass. Flowers were scattered everywhere of every color. Draco and Blaise yelled over to her from their spot quite a ways away. She walked over to them and they were talking to two girls. Two girls that looked really familiar.  
  
"Chloe! Courtney! Oh my god!" She said and over and hugged them both.  
  
"Take care of yourself.. We don't want to see you anytime soon." Chloe said.  
  
Adrianna nodded. "I will.." She looked up and two figures were walking this way. One was a man and the other was a woman. "Mom! Dad!" She yelled and ran to them. Right before she got to them, she dropped from the clouds.  
  
She woke up with a start. The first thing she noticed was it wasn't her room. And that it smelled like Blaise. She looked up and Blaise was sitting by her head. "Finally awake, eh? Feel better?"  
  
She nodded. "Much... Thanks."  
  
The next night she slept in Draco's bed. She didn't want to sleep in an empty dorm. She had a dream similar to the last. She never got to see her parents there either.  
  
When she woke up Blaise was sleeping in the bed across from her. She got up and laid by him on his bed. He didn't wake up, only rolled over. She then remembered it was Christmas eve today. Tomorrow would be Christmas.  
  
Blaise eventually woke up. "Morning beautiful." He said.  
  
She half smiled. "Thanks again. You're a great friend." She said.  
  
"No problem." He said and grinned.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go take a shower and then we can go to breakfast. I'm really hungry."  
  
"You should be. You didn't eat at all yesterday."  
  
Adrianna rolled her eyes and got up. She got out of the room, collected her clothes, and took her shower. She walked downstairs dressed in black dress pants and a black T-shirt that said Evanescence on it in white. Blaise was down there, dressed in jeans and a green t-shirt.  
  
"Shall we go to breakfast then?" Blaise asked, holding out his elbow.  
  
She nodded and locked his elbow with her own. They walked into the Great Hall, talking about the dance, avoiding the subject of the letter and other things similar to it. Everyone looked up as they entered. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all sitting together. Across from them was a third year Hufflepuff and a fourth year Ravenclaw.  
  
"Glad to have you join us." Dumbledore said. The teachers were sitting there as well.  
  
"Sorry." Adrianna said.  
  
"No apology is necessary, now please sit." Dumbledore said.  
  
Adrianna sat by Ginny and Blaise sat on her other side. Right as Adrianna started eating her toast, the owls came in. Adrianna was surprised at how many letters she had. She counted 13.  
  
She put them all in a neat pile and continued eating her toast like it was nothing. Blaise was staring at her. The Gryffindors were staring at the front page of the Daily Prophet. The headlines were 'Death Eater Murder in America'. The story went on to tell about Adrianna's mom's and her friend's death. Adrianna was mentioned quite a few times.  
  
The teachers were looking at her with pity. She ignored them all and went on eating her breakfast. She decided to be strong when she was around people. With the exception of Draco and Blaise of course.  
  
Ginny jabbed her in the ribs. "Why didn't you tell us?" She whispered.  
  
"When did I have time?" She asked quietly.  
  
"I'm really sorry." She said.  
  
"It's fine." Adrianna answered.  
  
She finished her breakfast and picked up her stack of letters. She got up from the table and left. No one followed her.  
  
She went to the Slytherin common room and sat in one of the chairs. She opened the first letter. It was from her other friend Shelley.  
  
Dear Adrianna,  
  
Happy Holidays.. I am so sorry! All of us are crying our eyes out and we miss you so much. We miss them too. You're coming to the funeral, right? It's on January 3rd. We all hope to see you there and be strong.  
  
Love from your friends,  
  
Shelley  
  
Most of them were like that. Some were from parents, telling her that she could stay with them or how sorry they were for her. She didn't realize it, but she was crying.  
  
The last letter was from Draco.  
  
Dear Adrianna,  
  
I can't really express how I am feeling. I just read the Daily Prophet and I just can't believe it. I'm coming back early so expect me back on the 27th. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I can be your shoulder to cry on if you'd like. Tell Blaise that I said 'Take care of Adrianna until I get back.'  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Draco  
  
Adrianna half smiled.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Blaise came in. "You okay?" He asked, looking at her worriedly.  
  
She nodded, wiping away her tears.  
  
He sat by her. "So... What were the letters about?" Blaise asked.  
  
She handed them the pile. He read Draco's first. He read them aloud to her, mocking each voice. This made Adrianna laugh a bit.  
  
"So... Are you going to stay with any of these people?" He asked after he was done reading them all.  
  
"Nope... I'm staying with Greg for the funeral though." She said.  
  
"Greg? Who's that?" He asked.  
  
"Don't worry.. He's just a friend." Adrianna said.  
  
"Speaking of friendship.. I know this is a bit forward and I know that this is a really hard time for you.. But would you consider going out with me?" Blaise asked nervously.  
  
"How do you think Draco would act?"  
  
"If he's a good friend then he'll be just like always. If he's a bad one then he'll probably try to get us to break up."  
  
"Well.. I dunno.. I don't really wanna ruin our friendship." She said, shyly.  
  
"Okay.." He said. "That's fine with me." He smiled.  
  
They spent the rest of the day talking about everything that was on their minds. They went to lunch and dinner late. They locked elbows in the hallway.  
  
When it was late, Adrianna went up to the boy's dorm again. "Can I sleep with you?" She asked.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "I guess. Just let me change."  
  
Adrianna nodded and went out and changed in the boy's bathroom. She came back and the door was open again so she went in. Blaise was sitting on his bed, staring at the wall in only his pajama pants. She went over and sat by him.  
  
"My mom was real pretty." Adrianna said.  
  
"If she looks anything like you, I bet she does."  
  
"She looks nothing like me.. But thats because I'm a metamorphous. She had blonde hair, was really skinny, and looked like an angel. And that's what she really is now. An angel. No wonder my step dad married her."  
  
"If he's your step dad, why aren't you staying with him?" Blaise asked.  
  
"He wanted to adopt me when they got married but I said I didn't want a second dad. I told him that he could never replace my dad and if I signed those papers it would be like trying to replace my dad."  
  
"What about your friends? What were they like?"  
  
"They were the best friends anyone could ever have. They both had a very good sence of humor and we were really close. Courtney had a boyfriend when she died. I bet they were going to get married too. And Chloe was just going to go out with this one guy."  
  
He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her closer to him. She closed her eyes and leaned back into him. He held her like she was fragile. "It's not fair. They were too young. My mom was too young." She fought the tears. She had cried enough and crying wasn't going to bring them back. So why did the tears keep coming?  
  
Blaise rested his head foward so his chin was on her shoulder. She leaned back, just wanting to be held forever. Blaise moved his head so it was upright and Adrianna leaned her head against his shoulder, sobbing softly.  
  
Soon the sobbing ceased and Adrianna fell asleep. Not wanting to wake her, Blaise gently moved so they were laying down, still not removing his arms. He breathed in her smell and wished this could last forever. Soon he nodded off to sleep too.  
  
Adrianna was sitting in a movie theater. The screen was playing all her old memories of her mom, dad, Chloe, and Courtney. "Stop it!" She screamed at the screen. "Stop! I can't take this anymore."  
  
She watched as Chloe, Courtney, and herself exchanged Christmas presents. They were all so happy back then. She watched as she ran towards her mom and gave her flowers. She smiled and picked little Adrianna up and spun her around.  
  
After a lot more memories, Adrianna woke up. Blaise was moving to get up and had woken her up in the process. "Sorry." He muttered.  
  
"It's okay." She said sleepily. "Merry Christmas."  
  
"Happy Christmas. Wanna go open presents now?" Blaise asked.  
  
"It'll be cold." Adrianna answered.  
  
"No it won't. The fire is always going Christmas morning." Blaise said.  
  
"Fine." Adrianna said, getting up. Blaise followed her down to the common room, which was warm, as Blaise said it would be.  
  
Underneath was a pile of presents. Adrianna blinked a few times, confused at how big the pile was. It was huge.  
  
She walked over to it cautiously while Blaise picked up a present and sat in the chair, unwrapping it. She looked at the tag of one and picked it up since it had her name on it.  
  
She sat in the chair by Blaise and started opening the present. Inside was a book entitled '101 reasons why girls like guys'. Adrianna rolled her eyes, looking at the tag she saw it was from Danielle. She looked over at Blaise who had opened his gift and was looking for another one.  
  
She got up and looked for another one. She didn't have to look hard since a lot of them had her name on it. She picked up one that looked like the last one and read the tag. This one was from Shelley. She opened the present and inside was '101 reasons why guys like girls'. Adrianna smiled and put it by the other book.  
  
By the time she was done unwrapping them, Blaise was looking through the '101 reasons why girls like guys'. Adrianna looked at all the things she had gotten. Makeup, photos, a scrapbook, more books, a few silk nightgowns (from Draco), a necklace that made it possible to communicate with Blaise anyway (from Blaise), and a box with weird things in them (from her mom).  
  
Blaise picked up his gift from Adrianna and smirked. It was boxers and matching pajama pants. They were silver and silk, but they changed to green every few minutes. "Thanks." Blaise said.  
  
"Thanks for your gift too." Adrianna replied. She picked up the necklace and put it on. It was on a silver chain and had a black smooth stone that she didn't recognize.  
  
"I have one too. All you have to do is tap it with your wand and say Blaise and then start talking and I'll talk back. I have a feeling that it might come in handy."  
  
Adrianna looked around and found the box from her mom. She had only briefly glanced through it till now. She opened it and looked inside. Inside was a jewelry box, a book, and a weird looking cloak. The book was all black on the outside and the jewelry box was silver with black swirly designs over it. The cloak looked sorta like an invisibility cloak, yet different.  
  
Blaise was chewing on a chocolate frog and watching her. She took out the book first. She opened it to the table of contents. The chapters were about all different types of spells that were very complicated. She flipped to the next page and there was a note tucked there. She took it out and read it.  
  
Dear Adrianna,  
  
I know you're one of the smartest ones in your year. These should challenge you and maybe help you with some things too. I love you always and forever and will miss you.  
  
Love,  
  
Your mother  
  
Adrianna bit her lip, nodding at the note and putting the book back in the box. Next she took out the cloak. She put it on. "Can you see me?" She asked Blaise.  
  
"No... Must be an invisibility cloak." Blaise said.  
  
Adrianna took it off and set that back in the box also. She decided she would leave the jewelry box for later.  
  
A/N: Okay.. I couldn't wrap it up too well but oh well.. Next chapter: Draco comes back and more crying! *sigh* Can't help it.. I love drama! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I was grounded from the internet for quite a few weeks so I couldn't post.. So.. I'm posting now.. Lots of Drama!   
  
Adrianna and Blaise were sitting and eating with everyone for Christmas lunch. It was mostly quiet, except for when the teachers asked them a question. Not even the Gryffindors were talking. Adrianna and Blaise finished at the same time and got up and left quietly. They walked back to the common room, speaking only in whispers, as if they were walking out past curfew.  
  
"I'm going for a walk." Adrianna announced once she got in the common room.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Blaise said.  
  
She shook her head. "I wanna go alone."  
  
"Okay... Don't stay out there too long." Blaise said.  
  
She rolled her eyes and went upstairs. She changed into a black turtle neck and black pants. She put her black Columbia coat over it with her silver and green scarf and her matching gloves.  
  
She went downstairs, where Blaise was. "See you later." He said.  
  
She nodded on her way out. She walked out into the main hall and out the main doors. Outside it was snowing, adding to the 4 inches that the grounds already had on it. She walked around the lake and all around the school grounds, going as slow as she could.   
  
She thought a lot. She thought about her and Draco's relationship. She thought about her and Blaise's relationship. When she reached the Hagrid's hut, she started thinking about how she and her friends always had snowball fights with the guys back home. She quickly brushed away a tear, not wanting it to freeze on her face.  
  
She thought more about the Christmases she used to have with her mom and step dad. She sat on a tree stump, now away from Hagrid's hut. She buried her head in her arms, trying so hard to stop the tears that kept forming.  
  
She must have not heard footsteps but she felt someone running their hands through her hair that was covered in snowflakes. Thinking it was Blaise she said, "I thought I said I wanted to take this walk alone."  
  
"But you're not doing much walking." A voice that wasn't Blaise's said.  
  
She looked up to see Draco standing there, a look of concern on his face. "What are you doing here so early?" She asked quietly.  
  
"I figured that you'd need me.. Plus my mom is at Christmas parties until tomorrow and it's not fun being all alone in a big house. How's Blaise been treating you?"  
  
"Good but... He asked me out..." She said.  
  
"Are you officially his girlfriend now then?" He asked, his face smirking even though Adrianna could see in his eyes that he wasn't happy.  
  
"No... I turned him down." She said.  
  
He was silent for a few minutes. "You should go back in... It's cold out here."  
  
"I think I might want to continue my walk." She said, standing up to face him.  
  
"Yeah.. Let's walk to the main door."  
  
"I don't feel like going in. It brings back too many memories."  
  
"Yeah... I'm really sorry about that... Do you wanna talk about it?"  
  
She closed her eyes and stayed silent, debating talking about it with him or not. "Every time I remember a memory, it reminds me that I won't have any more memories with them..." She opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
  
What they didn't know was that Blaise was watching them from the window in the Dorm with Omnioculars.  
  
"And every time I look at you, it scares me." She said.  
  
"Why?" He asked quietly.  
  
She stared up at him, wondering if she should tell the truth. The truth was, she thought she might be in love with him. The thought had come up into her head so many times on the walk and she had ignored it until now. "I.. I can't handle this." She said, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks again.  
  
"Then don't." He said as he bent down and kissed her tears away.  
  
"Don't... Don't kiss me unless you mean it.." More tears spilled down her cheeks.  
  
He looked down and into her eyes. His eyes, grey in color were piercing her own. He cupped her face and bent down and his lips connected with hers. She closed her eyes and slid her hands up to his chest. As he was kissing her, she knew he meant it, and she kissed him back.  
  
Finally, Draco pulled his lips away. Adrianna opened her eyes slowly and met his. She smiled and then hugged him. "I missed you." Her chin rested on his shoulder.  
  
"I missed you too." He smiled and cupped her face again, bringing her head up. He kissed her again before pulling away. "We should go back inside... You're face is really cold."  
  
She nodded, smiling. "Yeah.." They walked inside and to the common room.  
  
Blaise was sitting in one of the chairs, looking over his Omnioculars. He looked up when they came in. "You could have told me." He said, his eyes confused and hurt.  
  
"Could have told you what?" Adrianna asked.  
  
"That the reason why you didn't want to go out with me is because you liked Draco... I would have understood."  
  
"I hadn't realized I liked him so much until the walk I went on." She said.  
  
Blaise smiled and the confused and hurt look was gone from his face. "So are you two going out?"  
  
Adrianna looked up at Draco. He smiled at her. "Yeah... So you saw the whole thing?" Draco asked.  
  
Blaise held up his Omnioculars. "Yes..."  
  
"You dork! You shouldn't spy on people!" Adrianna said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, well now I Draco deserves you more than I do..." He said.  
  
There was an awkward silence after that. Adrianna and Draco took off their coats and outside stuff and each sat in a chair. "Just.. Treat her right or I'll kill you." Blaise said.  
  
Draco nodded. "Fair enough."  
  
Adrianna closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair, playing the memory of Draco kissing her over and over again.  
  
The next week went pretty quickly. School started back up on January 2nd. She had a lot of people walking up to her and telling her that they were so sorry about her mom and friends. She had a really deep talk with Harry about his godfather who had died.  
  
She was in Transfiguration when Professor Snape came in. "The headmaster needs to see Adrianna Fey." He told McGonagall.  
  
She nodded to him. "Okay.." She looked at Adrianna. "Go on.." She said. Adrianna picked up her bag, knowing that she wouldn't be back in class since it was almost over with anyway.  
  
Adrianna walked up and left with Professor Snape. He was silent all the way to Dumbledore's office. He knocked on Dumbledore's big doors after they had climbed the stairs.  
  
Dumbledore opened the door. "Good afternoon, Severus. You can go now." Snape nodded and left. Adrianna walked in. He sat behind his desk and gestured her to sit across from him. "Now I understand that the funerals are tomorrow. Do you have a place to stay?" He asked.  
  
"Yes.." She said.  
  
"Good... You are going to be leaving tonight with an escort to make sure that you get there safely and you get back safely. Do you know of anyone you would like to be this escort?"  
  
She nodded. "Draco.. He's a prefect and everything."  
  
"Yes, Draco would be a good escort for you." His eyes twinkled. "Now.. You and your escort are to come here at 6:00. No later. I expect to see you both back on the 4th."  
  
She nodded and left. She figured Transfiguration was done with by now and headed to the great hall for dinner. The tables were back to normal and most of everybody was there. She walked to the table and sat in between Draco and Blaise. Pansy threw her a dirty look. Adrianna just smiled at her.  
  
"I'm going to be gone tonight and tomorrow... You know, for the funeral." She said the last part quiet.  
  
"You're going alone?" Draco asked.  
  
She shook her head. "That's where you come in. Professor Dumbledore said I could have one escort and mentioned you since you're a prefect and all. And Greg has two guest bedrooms."  
  
"I'm allowed? Then I get to go to America.." He said.  
  
"What about me?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Aww.. I'm sorry Blaise... If I could bring two I would bring you..." She said.  
  
"It's okay.. I understand." He said.  
  
"What time do we have to be in Dumbledore's office?" Draco asked.  
  
"6:00 tonight." Adrianna said. "We have to pack really fast."  
  
"Yeah... I think we should start now.." Draco said.  
  
"Okay... See you on the 4th Blaise..." She said, giving him a small friendly hug.  
  
Adrianna and Draco exited quickly and went to their common room. "I can't believe that I'm finally going back.. And they won't even be there..." She said.  
  
Draco put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay..."  
  
She smiled up at him and they went their separate ways to go pack. About ten minutes later they met downstairs with their suitcases. "I'll carry that.." Draco said, taking her suitcase out of her hand.  
  
She smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'm not that weak... I'm training to be an Auror after all." She said.  
  
He smiled back at her and shook his head. They walked out and walked to Dumbledore's office talking about America. When they got to the doors they opened quickly. Dumbledore was standing behind them, with Professor Snape. They walked in together.  
  
"You are going to take this portkey to Adrianna's friend Greg's house. On the fourth, at 4:00 p.m. you are to take this back here." He said, holding up a snow globe.  
  
They nodded together. "Adrianna, I really am sorry about this whole thing. Come back safely." Dumbledore said. He handed them the snow globe and checked his watch. Adrianna held it and Draco touched it with his elbow, since he had both suitcases on his shoulders.  
  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." Dumbledore said and Adrianna felt a tug on herself and could feel Draco beside her. Suddenly it stopped and she saw that she was in a house that was really familiar.  
  
Greg was standing there and greeted her with a hug. "We've missed you..." He said. "Is this Draco? You're headmaster notified me and said he was staying." Greg looked up at Draco. Greg was just about Adrianna's height which wasn't very tall compared to Draco.  
  
"Yeah.. That's me." Draco said, smiling.  
  
"Well I'll go show you your rooms." He said. He led them down a hall with a bunch of doors. Greg was pretty rich. He finally stopped at two doors all the way down. "Adrianna, your room is on the right and Draco's room is on the left. My room is three doors down if you need me." He said.  
  
Adrianna opened her door. Everything was red. All the furniture, the door, the ceiling, walls, and floor. There was a bed, a couch that sat in front of a fire place, a bookshelf, and a dresser. There were two doors, one leading to Draco's room and one to her own bathroom.  
  
Draco followed her into her room and set down her suitcase. "It blinds me! Too much red!" He said.  
  
She rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm. "Lets check out your room then." She said.  
  
"Fine." Draco said, opening the door that led to Draco's room. It looked almost exactly like Adrianna's only it was all blue. He set down his suitcase. "Well I'm gonna get changed out of my school clothes."  
  
"Me too then.. See you in a second." She said and walked back into her room, closing the door. She dressed in her white shirt that had Evanescence written in black across the chest and her a pair of black jeans. She changed her hair to blonde and her eyes to blue. She changed her eyebrow ring to a silver ring and exited the room.  
  
She looked around the vast hallway, waiting for Draco to come out. After a few more minutes of waiting, he finally came out. He was wearing a black turtle neck and tan cargo pants. His hair was parted and left down instead of slicked back.  
  
She smiled at him. He smiled back at her. "You look like you could be my sister."  
  
She nodded. "Well... I guess my hair would be like this if I was normal... My mom and my dad were blonde."  
  
Adrianna lead him back down the hall and through the kitchen, to the dining room. Greg's family were all eating already. "Oh!" Greg's mom exclaimed looking at them. "I figured you would have already ate."  
  
"We already did. Thanks anyway." Adrianna said. "I was just wondering if I could go see my house."  
  
"Sure.. I don't know if they'll let you in though... There are a bunch of Aurors all over the place." She said.  
  
"Okay.. Thanks. I'll see you later." She said.  
  
"Bye." The whole family said.  
  
Adrianna and Draco went out the door. The street was packed with houses that were all of the dutch shape, but Adrianna knew that they were all bigger on the inside. "You were awfully quiet back there." Adrianna said, leading him down the street.  
  
"I didn't want to be rude.. Did they say Aurors?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah... Maybe Nymph will be there!" She said excitedly.  
  
"I doubt it.. Why would she come all the way from England?"  
  
"Because she knew me and my mom!"  
  
He shrugged and they both turned to see Adrianna's house. It was light blue and looked like all the other houses on the block. There were a few people outside that Adrianna didn't recognize.  
  
She walked up to them, Draco following her. "Excuse me... I'm Adrianna Fey. This is my house and I was wondering if I could get a few things."  
  
"How do we know that you're Adrianna Fey?" A short Asian looking man said.  
  
"Do you guys know if Tonks is here?" She asked.  
  
"No she isn't." The other, taller man said.  
  
"Oh. Well can I please just look around my own house? You can escort me if you have to." Her eyes were brimming with tears. She really wanted to be in her own house, to lay on her old bed.  
  
"Fine. You two can go in... But if I find out that you aren't who you say you are then you'll be in trouble." The short one said.  
  
She nodded, wiping away the tears, and lead Draco into the house. She picked several things up, feeling them, remembering. Draco was silent the whole way, unless Adrianna asked him something or told him something about a particular object.  
  
Finally they got to Adrianna's room. The walls were black with white dots, like stars. The carpet was just plain white and fuzzy. Her bed was huge, The canopy white, just like the sheets and covers.  
  
Adrianna laid on the sheets and closed her eyes. "You look like an angel. My angel." Draco said, crossing the room and standing at her bed.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"No.. I mean I'm in love with you." She said seriously.  
  
He grinned at her. "I'm in love with you too." He bent down and kissed her on the lips. She forgot about everything and anything in that moment that their lips touched.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Unfortunately, Pansy would not let her have Draco. Usually she had been nice to Adrianna, friendly even, but not if she was to be with Draco. Pansy quickly started writing, writing to Draco's mom. She sent her owl off, waiting at the window all night, waiting for the return letter.  
  
Several times, people had pleaded for her to go downstairs. Everytime she would answer "No.".   
  
Finally at dawn, the return letter came. Pansy quickly opened it and read it, her smirk growing as she read on.  
  
~*~~*~**~~~*~*~~  
  
Adrianna had started the fire in the fireplace in her room. She sat in her green silk bed gown, her hair back to black, her eyes blue and cold as ice. She stared at the fire, thinking.  
  
Draco walked in, wearing green silk pajamas. She didn't bother looking over at him and kept her eyes on the fire. Draco sat down beside her. "The funeral is tomorrow." Adrianna whispered, almost like she was whispering to the fire and not Draco.  
  
"Yeah..." Draco said, feeling a bit awkward.  
  
She looked at him, her eyes battling the storm that raged in his own. "I'm next..."  
  
"Next?" Draco asked, not blinking.  
  
"Next to die... He wants me dead."  
  
"He wants everyone dead."  
  
"No, Listen! I've been having dreams. Only... they aren't just dreams. They've actually been going on at the same time that I've been dreaming. Harry has been dreaming too." She said, looking away finally.  
  
"Dreams about what?"  
  
"His plans... He's been talking about a prophecy of him and Harry..."   
  
"Well then how do you know he wants you dead?" Draco asked, wondering if she was going crazy.  
  
"My ancestor... Morgana Le Fey.. He said something about an heir.. Then he said.." She trailed off, muttering.  
  
"What? What'd he say?" Draco said, his eyes trying to find hers, but she kept them fixated on the fire.  
  
"Malfoy's son... He has a plan, Draco... It scares me."  
  
Draco blinked a few times, wondering what to say. It wasn't like Adrianna to be so scarred. She had always been like a rock, not breakable, not scarred. Now she seemed fragile. Yet, so much older than she really was. She went through so much and she's only 16...  
  
"I can hear his thoughts right now... She must die.. She must die!" Adrianna said, her eyes growing wide and then glazing over.  
  
Draco looked around for a way to help her. He got up and ran out of the room. Greg popped his head out of his door to see who was running. "What's going on?" Greg asked.  
  
"Adrianna! You gotta help her!"  
  
"Well what do you want me to do?" Greg asked, blinking.  
  
"Get your parents you fool!"  
  
Greg nodded and started yelling. "MOM! DAD!"  
  
His parents came in a hurry, dressed in their bed clothes. "What's the matter hunny?" His mother asked.  
  
"Follow me." Draco said. He led them into Adrianna's room. She was still staring at the fire. She didn't look up when they entered.  
  
"Adrianna?" Greg's mom asked.  
  
She kept her eyes on the fire. "Greg's mom approached her and looked at her face. She screamed.  
  
Draco ran to Adrianna's side, looking at her face. She was deathly pale and her eyes were purple again, only with red speckles in them. She wasn't dead. He shook her.  
  
After a few seconds Adrianna gasped for air and blinked. When she opened her eyes, they were green.  
  
A/N: Next Chapter: The funeral, Narcissa's answer to Pansy's letter, and more! ... Yeah.. Adrianna is sorta going crazy.. But.. You would be too if your mom and two best friends were dead. And Voldemort was haunting your dreams.. The only few who are helping her keep sane are Draco, Blaise, Harry, and Hermione. Draco is the biggest help. I hope to get the next chapter up soon! ^-^ 


End file.
